Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem (2014 film)
Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem is a 2014 American 3D computer-animated musical action comedy adventure film, produced by Michael Shires Pictures, Shires Animation Studios, The Jim Henson Company and distributed by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer. It is a spin-off of the Muppets film series, and takes place right after the events of Muppets Most Wanted, following the electric mayhem, Dr. Teeth, Floyd Pepper, Zoot, Janice, Lips and Animal. This was the last film by Michael Shires Pictures to be distributed by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer. The film is directed by Danny Antonucci, and written by Danny Antonucci, Jono Howard and Mike Kubat. It stars the voices of Bill Barretta, Matt Vogel, Dave Goelz, David Rudman, Steve Whitmire, Eric Jacobson, Kevin Clash. Voice Cast *Bill Barretta as Dr. Teeth *Matt Vogel as Floyd Pepper *Dave Goelz as Zoot *David Rudman as Janice *Steve Whitmire as Lips *Eric Jacobson as Animal *Kevin Clash as Clifford *Corey Burton as Walter Winkle *Max Charles as Humphrey *Wallace Shawn as Rude *Gilbert Gottfried as Madness *Cheech Marin as Digrace *Pixie Lott as Silly *Amy Adams as Stupid *Tina Fey as Idiot *Michael Palin as Narrator *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers *Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones and Captain Clements *Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake *Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley *Harrison Ford as Colin/Dogboy *Mark Hamill as George/Lizard *Nicole Kidman as Abigail/Froglette Release *The film will be also released in Real3D and Digital3D formats. It will be digitally remastered into IMAX format and released in select theaters across Europe, Asia, the Middle East and Latin America. *The film was rated PG-13 for language. *Theatrically, the film was accompanied by the Shires Animation Studios short film, Zoomania: Pretty Zoo. Trivia *This is the third Shires Animation Studios feature to have the "Created and Produced at Shires Animation Studios, www.shires.com" credit at the end. *The second film with the Shires logo under the movie title. *This is the first Shires Animation Studios film to feature the full 2011 Shires opening logo as a closing logo. *The sixth Shires Animation Studios film to be scored by Hans Zimmer, after Sophie and the Kangaroo, Meet the Robertson, Bullets, Triangled and Wicked Ryan. Category:2014 films Category:CGI Animated films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI Films Category:CGI films Category:Michael Shires Pictures films Category:Shires Category:Shires Animation Studios films Category:Shires animated films Category:The Jim Henson Company Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films Category:Films directed by Danny Antonucci Category:Films produced by Sam Mercer Category:Films produced by Mark Swift Category:Films produced by Robert Wallace Category:Films produced by Peter Michaelson Category:Films produced by Chris Wallace Category:Films produced by Martin G. Baker Category:Films produced by Brian Henson Category:Films produced by Don Hahn Category:Films produced by Peter DeVito Category:Films featuring Bill Barretta Category:Films featuring Matt Vogel Category:Films featuring Dave Goelz Category:Films featuring David Rudman Category:Films featuring Eric Jacobson Category:Films featuring Kevin Clash Category:Films featuring Steve Whitmire Category:Films featuring Corey Burton Category:Films featuring Max Charles Category:Films featuring Wallace Shawn Category:Films featuring Gilbert Gottfried Category:Films featuring Cheech Marin Category:Films featuring Amy Adams Category:Films featuring Tina Fey Category:Films featuring Michael Palin Category:Films featuring Pixie Lott Category:Film scores by Hans Zimmer Category:Film scores by John Morris Category:PG-13 Films Category:Rated PG-13 movies Category:Films featuring Matthew Lillard Category:Films featuring Frank Welker Category:Films featuring Grey DeLisle Category:Films featuring Mindy Cohn Category:Films set in Newcastle upon Tyne Category:Films set in a movie theatre Category:Films set on airplanes Category:Films written by Jono Howard Category:Films written by Mike Kubat Category:Films written by Danny Antonucci Category:Screenplays by Gary Trousdale Category:Screenplays by Kirk Wise Category:Film story by John Musker Category:Film story by Ron Clements Category:Films featuring Harrison Ford Category:Films featuring Mark Hamill Category:Films featuring Nicole Kidman